


Сияющие глаза

by morcabre



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: A lot of spiders, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: О том, что заставляет глаза людей сиять.





	

Она больше не одинока. Ее браться и сестры рядом, их мохнатые лапки деликатно касались ее. Она чувствовала вибрирующую нить в своем сознании, привязывающую ее к каждому из них. Она открыла свои многочисленные глаза и увидела тысячи братьев и сестер, заполнивших все свободное пространство. От их многочисленности ее переполнила гордость, и это чувство волной прошло по нити, пробуждаясь в каждом из них.

Тут и там между ними лежали глаза с горящими внутри символами. На самом краю ее сознания теплилась непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль, что символы не должны гореть так ярко, но сейчас ей казалось, будто они освещали весь склеп ярким пламенем, как от тысячи зажженных свечей. Сегодняшний улов велик, она чувствовала исходящее от Совета довольство, наполнявшее их всех приятным теплом. Ее браться и сестры нашли так много глаз, извлекли из глазницы, что было не такой уж легкой работой, крайне осторожно — чтобы не повредить хрупкое глазное яблоко, и принесли сюда. Одно из них она принесла сама: подкралась осторожно к уснувшему человеку, кончиком лапки подцепила и подняла веко, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть чутко спящую женщину, пролезла внутрь. Мышцы крепко держали глаз в своих объятьях, и она щедро залила их пищеварительным соком. Ей пришлось ждать так долго, пока они не обмякли и не ослабли достаточно, чтобы она смогла осторожно вытянуть глаз, но она терпела, и усилия увенчались успехом — глаз поддался легко. С обхваченным педипальпами глазом она передвигалась гораздо более неловко и чуть не попала под ботинок прохожего на пути домой, но ей повезло, и ее добыча лежит всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, наполняя ее гордостью.

На некоторых из глаз все еще заметны следы крови, и они слепо пялились на нее, как будто осуждая. Но что им дело до осуждения глаз? Природа специально наделили людей двумя, чтоб они выносили одно из них терпеливо, пока оно не засветится ярким пламенем, показывающим его готовность. И тогда ее братья и сестры найдут его.

По связующей их нити распространилась посланная Советом волна, и она почувствовала переполняющее ее безумное желание. К ней приблизился один из братьев и начал свой танец. Она завороженно следила за каждым его движением и потом позволила приблизиться ближе. Его педипальпы проникли в нее, и на несколько секунд она отдалась блаженству.

После она съела его, сначала лапки, одну за другой, затем брюшко, хоть и не такое полноватое и потому, наверное, не такое сытное, как у нее. Он оказался восхитительным на вкус. Скоро она выберет себе глазное яблоко, в котором символы горят особо красиво, и отложит в него яйца, осторожно, чтобы его восхитительное содержимое не выплеснулось наружу и досталось ее деткам. Конечно, лишь сильнейшие из них доживут до того момента, когда пора будет выбираться из их теплого и уютного приюта, остальные будут съедены своими братьями и сестрами, но это правильно. Лишь сильнейшие братья и сестры достойны увидеть Подземье и когда-нибудь — пережить такой же день.

Она отошла в сторону и, утомленная, закрыла свои многочисленные глаза.

***  
На Ледибоунс Роуд, в скромной комнатке над книжным магазином Одинокий Капитан подскочила в постели. Ее глаза были широко открыты, она оглядывалась и хватала ртом воздух, будто только что вынырнула из морря, избежала жуткой гибели под водой.

Она была в своей квартире. «Все хорошо, — попыталась она успокоить себя. — Все хорошо». Она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Здесь никого, кроме нее, нет, все тихо и спокойно, и завтра она, как ни в чем не бывало, выйдет в морре и отправится к Политрему и Ханству по поручениям Адмиралтейства. Она легла обратно в постель и несколько раз быстро моргнула — в ее левом глазу как будто что-то мешало. Но на неё навалилась такая сильная усталость, словно это не она проспала полночи, так что капитан не стала подниматься к зеркалу и проверять. Она закрыла глаза, не обращая внимание на странное покалывание в одном из них.

По стене пробежал и скрылся где-то у пола паук.


End file.
